Lime
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: E ti meravigli del suo mistero. Raccolta di drabble
1. I Sapore d'estate

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
I. Sapore d'estate  
#01. Summer**

I suoi baci sono come una pioggia d'agosto, calda e leggera. Hanno lo stesso aroma intossicante della frutta matura, la stessa delicatezza di estate che conquista primavera. E tu ti arrendi alla sua dolcezza, il tuo corpo soccombe al suo potere, le tue difese cedono fino a quando lui ti scivola di nuovo dentro e tutto quello che puoi vedere, toccare, sentire e annusare è lui e quel suo profumo che mischia sudore, vestiti di pelle e dopobarba.

E tutto, dentro di te -dentro di voi, diviene estate, nell'accecante esplosione di piacere che ti unisce a lui come null'altro. Non sapresti spiegarne il motivo, ma ti sembra che ogni orgasmo profumi di Squall, soltanto di Squall, e che ogni volta lui sappia annullare le tue difese fino a scioglierti in sé, nella sensazione languida che ti lascia dentro ogni suo bacio al sapore di sole. Non sapresti nemmeno darle un nome, sai solo che ti sembra tutto colorato e vivo e caldo e bellissimo, e sai anche che può venire soltanto dall'uomo che è con te -perchè sei innamorata e l'amore è questo, colori, vita, caldo e bellezza. Estate.

Un'estate infinita.

Lui, probabilmente, nemmeno se ne rende conto. Ti cade addosso con un gemito soddisfatto, sussurrandoti qualcosa all'orecchio. Complimenti, forse, dolcezze da innamorato illanguidite dal piacere, carezze di una voce roca che ti allontana da questo posto e da questo momento per regalarti un po' dell'estate calda e viva che si porta dentro.

"Grazie," ti sussurra, stringendoti a sé e togliendoti il respiro.

Grazie, dice lui ogni volta, e tu ogni volta taci, mugolando di soddisfazione per la sciocca vanità di essere ammirata da un uomo come lui. Affondi le dita tra i suoi capelli, ascolti i vostri respiri che si calmano, aspetti una nuova pioggia di baci e ti meravigli del suo mistero.

Grazie, dice lui ogni volta, e tu ogni volta taci, lasci passare minuti, ore, piccole eternità di presente che ti rendono impaziente di un nuovo calore, di una nuova estate.

Grazie, dice lui ogni volta, e solo perché ti sei data a lui.

Tu non riesci mai a ringraziarlo per averti fatto assaggiare un'estate perenne...ti godi il suo essere luminoso come un pomeriggio di luglio, con un sorriso silenzioso e riconoscente.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: mmmh, scritta a mano mi pareva più lunga XD

Comunque sia. Questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata, e anche **Shu** perché in parte, l'idea dell'estate come stato dell'anima mi è arrivata da lei e dalla sua storia **Il colore del cielo**, che ha scritto per un concorso a cui ho fatto da giudice. Grazie a entrambe :)  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero


	2. II Muschio bianco

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
II. Muschio bianco  
#02. Bath**

L'acqua calda è una coccola piacevole, quasi quanto il profumo del bagnoschiuma di cui hai riempito la vasca. Ti sei abituata a circondarti di profumi che rispecchiano il tuo stato d'animo -e le mensole del tuo bagno sono piene di flaconi iniziati alle fragranze più disparate -vaniglia, sandalo, cioccolato bianco, fragola, pesca...e stasera te ne sei tornata a casa con un flacone nuovo, un aroma che non hai mai provato: muschio bianco.

E' dolceamaro. Non abbastanza amaro da essere fastidioso e dolce quanto basta da rilassarti. Morbido e delicato sulla pelle. Intenso e inebriante nell'aria, capace di trasportati lontano dalla stanchezza. Pochi minuti e hai già deciso che sarà la fragranza che accompagnerà sempre i tuoi bagni dopo gli allenamenti -perchè tu sai benissimo di essere ancora debole e di aver bisogno di allenarti più di chiunque, nel tuo gruppo. E la fatica a cui ti sottoponi a volte è troppa e finisci per calarti in una vasca d'acqua calda -a volte ti ci addormenti. E poi lui torna, e prima che tu te ne renda conto ti ha messo a letto e sta preparando la cena.

Stai cercando di rimanere sveglia, stasera. Forse non sei abbastanza stanca, forse l'aroma del muschio bianco ha qualcosa di rivitalizzante che non ti permette di lasciarti andare del tutto. E' un aroma che inizia a piacerti, sempe di più; all'inizio lo odiavi. Ma poi si è diffuso nell'aria e il cuore dolce del suo profumo si è fatto strada tra i tuoi sensi.

Dovresti uscire dalla vasca, lui tornerà tra poco. Sarà stanco, affamato, avrà bisogno di lavarsi, mangiare e riposarsi e non vorresti lasciarlo ad arrangiarsi ancora una volta. Ma non ci riesci, un po' perchè quando sei tornata eri così fredda che nell'acqua calda ti sembra di rinascere e un po' perchè vuoi aspettarlo lì, immersa nella fragranza che hai appena scoperto, per vedere cosa ne penserà lui. Lui che ti prende sempre in giro per i tuoi flaconi mezzi vuoti.

E poi lo senti arrivare. Di là, si sta togliendo il cappello, il soprabito, si scioglie i capelli; apre la porta del bagno e annusa l'aria di vapore e muschio, sorride e finisce di spogliarsi per infilarsi nell'acqua con te. Non sai bene perchè, ma la sua pelle ti sembra sempre più morbida della tua, per quanto tu ti faccia ingannare dalle doti dei bagnoschiuma e ti immerga in bagni che promettono di idratarti e lisciarti. Ma le sue mani, le sue mani così grandi e così ruvide, le sue mani sporche di polvere da sparo, sono sempre più mordibe di te. Hanno una delicatezza con te che tu non hai con te stessa; ti premono contro il suo petto, scivolano sui tuoi seni, si riempiono di schiuma e poi ti solleticano l'ombelico, le cosce, il sesso. La sua voce è intensa, scura come non l'hai mai sentita, all'improvviso profonda, quasi sporca, quasi roca; ti chiede com'è andata la tua giornata e intanto le sue mani, le sue mani ruvide e tenere come quelle di un bambino, ti tolgono il respiro e la parola e puoi solo chiudere gli occhi, sentire l'acqua calda, la schiuma, la sua pelle, e il profumo di muschio bianco che impregna te e l'aria.

Intenso e delicato, dolce e amaro, forte e morbido, inebriante e leggero.

E' solo quando lui ti adagia -ancora una volta- sul letto che capisci -lui è il tuo muschio bianco.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata, e anche tutte le marche varie di bagnoschiuma ad aromi vari (zucchero filato -) che sicuramente conoscete anche voi, perchè rendono la doccia deliziosa XD

Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero


	3. III Canzone di seta

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
III. Canzone di seta  
#03. Silk**

La prima cosa che fai, rientrando dopo una lunga serata ufficiale e noiosa, è toglierti i tacchi alti. Lo senti mugugnare, dietro di te, e sai benissimo che lui avrebbe voluto che li tenessi addosso, quei tacchi a spillo che ti fanno camminare dondolando sui fianchi in quella maniera così femminile, seducente e pericolosa. In realtà tu non ami i tacchi a spillo, preferisci quelli più grandi -meno seducenti e meno sensuali, ma così più sicuri e comodi. Ma lui è un uomo, e quella parte di fascino che ti regala il passo incerto non può ignorarla. Tu nemmeno vuoi che lui la ignori.

Si avvicina a te, ti sussurra qualcosa che esprime tutto il sollievo di essere sfuggiti a un'altra tremenda serata in pubblico. Lui odia queste feste, le ha sempre odiate e le presenzia solo perché è obbligato, convinto com'è che i cadetti possono anche non festeggiare, se non vogliono. Tu ci vai solo perché lui ti chiede di accompagnarlo. Poi si torna a casa, tu scalci i tacchi alti e lui ti si avvicina per sussurrarti che finalmente è finita e spogliarti.

C'è qualcosa, nel suono della seta contro alle sue dita, che ti dà i brividi. Alla fine anche tu ami il momento in cui la porta si chiude alle vostre spalle e la notte si schiude davanti a voi -perché sai che l'abito di seta che indossi, sempre e soltanto di seta, scivolerà tra le sue dita con quel suono così limpido, così puro da somigliare ad una nota musicale, piena e tonda e perfetta. E' una melodia che ti fa tremare, tra le sue braccia. Lui lo scambia per freddo, sorride, ti stringe un attimo e quando il suono si è perso insieme al tuo fremito, le sue mani salgono, le sue dita scivolano sotto alle spalline sottili del tuo vestito e le abbassano, lentamente, così lentamente che quel suono torna a torturarti e il tuo corpo risponde inarcandosi, la tua voce risponde gemendo, e la seta si ferma per un attimo contro ai tuoi capezzoli induriti strappandogli una risata sommessa. E poi il vestito cade ai tuoi piedi, con un tonfo leggero, la nota finale che chiude la canzone della tua nudità per perdersi poi nella musica prepotente del suo desiderio.

Le sue mani ti scivolano addosso, calde e ruvide. La sua voce ti accarezza i sensi, roca e profonda. Le sue labbra si impossessano delle tue e tu ti ritrovi ad essere voltata tra le sue braccia e spinta contro il muro, mentre la stoffa della sua divisa struscia contro la tua pelle e la tua mente vaga, ragionando di stupidaggini perché il tuo corpo non è più tuo ma diventa suo in ogni fibra e la sensazione è così terrificante che senti che qualcosa **_deve_** rimanere tuo o rimarrai perduta in lui per sempre.

A lui basta solo una carezza per possederti.

E così sei lì, premuta contro al muro, schiava della sua bocca e delle sue mani e della sua pelle che si scopre piano e del suo profumo così intenso, che pensi a come sia diverso il suono del vestito di seta sul tuo corpo dal rumore della stoffa della sua divisa contro quello di lui. E' una melodia che non ti stanca mai -potresti ascoltarla all'infinito senza sentirtene sazia. E poi perdi anche quel briciolo di te stessa che t'era rimasto, in pensieri sciocchi che comunque riguardavano lui. La musica della vostra passione si prende la tua voce e la modella nei gemiti sensuali che gli sospiri all'orecchio. Sei perduta.

Irrimediabilmente, innegabilmente, appassionatamente perduta.

Lui sa benissimo il potere che ha su di te. Sa benissimo che oramai il tuo desiderio si è fatto calore ardente tra le tue gambe e ti prenderà lì contro a quel muro, come ogni volta. Come dopo ogni festa, quando la costrizione alla compagnia di un pubblico che vi è indifferente vi fa apprezzare ancora di più l'intimità della vostra casa, e del buio che si riempie dei vostri sospiri. A volte, ti sembra che fare l'amore con lui in questo modo e in questo momento sia un aggrapparsi l'uno all'altra per dimenticare le finzioni e le maschere che avete dovuto indossare fuori. Per te, è il mistero della sua musica che è incredibilmente affascinante.

L'ultima nota della vostra canzone è sua. La sua fronte si posa sulla tua spalla, i suoi capelli ti accarezzano e le gambe gli cedono, e si lascia cadere seduto sul pavimento trascinandoti con sé, tenendoti per le gambe che solo qualche minuto fa gli hai stretto intorno ai fianchi. E' sempre così -quel bisogno di tornare voi stessi e di appartenervi che finisce con i vostri corpi allacciati sul pavimento.

Tra poco lui si riprenderà abbastanza da rialzarsi e portati a letto -intanto tu rimani stretta a lui, divorando ogni suono possibile perché tutto succede sempre in un silenzio così pieno da essere quasi sacro.

Quasi magico.

La vostra musica impregna ancora l'aria, fatta di tacchi a spillo seta gemiti sesso e orgasmo. E tu?

Tu pensi solo che non potresti mai indossare qualcosa che non sia seta.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata, nonostante il suo odio per questi racconti XD  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	4. IV Pioggia d'autunno

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
IV. Pioggia d'autunno  
#04. Rain on Sunday**

Sei uscita perché ti piace l'idea di passeggiare tra il giallo e l'arancio.

Hai sempre amato l'autunno più delle altre stagioni, perché l'hai sempre trovato delicato e discreto nonostante i colori quasi sgargianti delle foglie che riempiono i viali. Hai sempre passato l'autunno a Balamb e quest'anno, essere vicina a Timber ti ha permesso di assaporare un autunno diverso, con tutta la magia della sua tavolozza che accanto al mare non hai mai potuto ammirare davvero.

I viali così larghi, lastricati di alberi e pieni di foglie, non ti hanno mai fatto sentire così in pace con te stessa.

Ma poi è arrivato quello scroscio di pioggia, violento e improvviso, proprio mentre stavi tornando al Garden, e visto quello che è successo dopo non sai se esserne contenta o meno. Forse non avresti accettato, se lo avessi saputo -ma sai anche che è stupido iniziare coi se, coi ma, coi forse. Perché forse se avessi saputo che l'avresti incontrato non saresti nemmeno uscita.

Non doveva nemmeno essere lì. Tu lo credevi a Fisherman's Horizon, e ti sembrava una buona cosa, significava non avere più contatti con lui. Ma proprio fuori dalle porte della città la pioggia t'ha inzuppato gli abiti e quando la macchina s'è fermata accanto a te, offrendoti un passaggio, non hai creduto che ci fosse nulla di male. Avresti dovuto capirlo da tempo che a te, Seifer Almasy ha sempre portato problemi.

La cosa strana è che in realtà, non ti penti di nulla. Di certo non ti è piaciuto essere bloccata per ore nella sua macchina per colpa di qualche guasto meccanico che lui ti ha spiegato e tu non hai capito, e di certo non ti è piaciuto che i tuoi vestiti umidi finissero per terra, a sporcarsi. Però all'improvviso ti senti leggera, come se finalmente fosse successo qualcosa che **_doveva_** succedere e anche se non è così che avevi immaginato di perdere la tua verginità, non riesci davvero a trovarci qualcosa di...sbagliato. Ripensi soltanto a tutto quello che è successo nell'anno appena trascorso, alla persona diversa che hai lasciato dopo aver sconfitto Adele e a quella che hai trovato oggi. Lui è diverso, tu sei diversa, e forse le frecciatine di allora non hanno più spazio, adesso. Sai bene che punzecchiarlo come allora significherebbe colpire dove è più debole -nei suoi sogni infranti.

Inizi ad avere freddo. Non hai voglia di rivestirti, e ti tieni come scusa il fatto che senti ancora un po' di dolore e stare seduta è fuori discussione. E poi ti piace sentire il rumore della pioggia che cade forte contro la macchina di Seifer, e speri che prima o poi il riscaldamento basti almeno ad asciugare i tuoi vestiti. Lui è uscito, poco fa, a cercare di riparare il guasto -anche se secondo te è soltanto scappato per evitare le tue domande, senza sapere che in realtà non hai domande da fargli. Non sapresti nemmeno perché fargliene, perché alla fine sì, sei andata a letto con lui e probabilmente gli hai macchiato di sangue il sedile della macchina ma tutto questo non è così importante per te. Sapevi fin dall'inizio che non l'avresti più rivisto -lui non tornerà mai al Garden, e probabilmente ci sei andata a letto proprio per questo.

Niente impegni che spaventano te quanto lui.

Ora che ci pensi, qualcosa in lui ti ha sempre affascinato. Forse è la sua natura ribelle, la sua costante ricerca d'attenzione che somiglia così tanto alla tua, forse è la sua sfacciataggine e la sua sicurezza di sé. Il fatto di non aver mai avuto nulla di queste cose ti attira come una falena alla fiamma, ed è soltanto naturale che tu te ne sia accorta dopo esserti bruciata. Ma il dolore diventa più molle, man mano. E' stata questione di un attimo -il lunghissimo, eterno attimo in cui le tue dita hanno sfiorato la sua fiamma. Rimarrà una cicatrice, anche a te. In un modo o nell'altro, Seifer ha lasciato cicatrici su chiunque si sia avvicinato a lui...ed è ironico che non intendesse lasciarne che una, sulla fronte del suo rivale.

Bussa al finestrino, adesso. Ti fa segno che potete ripartire, ed entra in macchina accomodandosi alla guida, aspettando che tu ti rivesta e sia pronta a sederti, accanto a lui. Ti prendi tutto il tempo che ti serve, rimuginando che lui è simile all'autunno che ami tanto. Bello e malinconico, che arriva con una ventata di freddo quasi gradita dopo un'estate calda e polverosa. Se fossi in te, sai che ti chiederesti come è stato possibile tutto questo -ammirare l'autunno che colora Timber, essere sorpresa dalla pioggia, salire sulla sua macchina, irritarti per i suoi modi e poi scioglierti ai suoi baci quando ha creduto che potessero sistemare qualcosa. Dovresti irritarti con te stessa, ma allo stesso tempo stai bene -sei finalmente serena, dopo mesi.

Non vede il tuo sorriso, è troppo preso a guidare attentamente perché non vuole fare nulla che possa infastidirti. Ha ancora il terrore delle tue domande e non ha ancora capito che tu non vuoi chiedergli niente, e che questo silenzio che gli tortura i nervi è per te quanto di più desiderato possa esistere. Continui a sorridere alla pioggia che picchia contro al vostro parabrezza, una mano in grembo che ti massaggia inconsciamente e l'altra che attorciglia una ciocca di capelli. E prima che tu possa pensare qualcosa di concreto -prima che tu possa decidere anche solo come salutarlo, siete arrivati e il Garden di Balamb ti offre un rifugio più sicuro di questa macchina. Seifer non potrebbe mai fare il meccanico.

Sei appena uscita, sotto la pioggia, quando lui ti richiama. Ti volti a guardarlo lasciando morire il sorriso sulle tue labbra, la sua espressione è troppo confusa e smarrita per mostrargli che tu invece sei perfettamente in pace, così come sei. Anche se hai tra le gambe un dolore pulsante ma quasi placido, che rimane come a fare da sottofondo al vostro addio. Presto anche questa parte di Seifer se ne andrà, e ti rimarrà solo la cenere delle tue ali incendiate.

Ma bisogna pur sfidare il dolore a volte, mh?

Lui scribacchia qualcosa, te la passa dal finestrino aperto, incurante dell'acqua che gli entra in macchina. Prendi il biglietto facendo attenzione che non si bagni troppo. "Chiamami," ti dice, e poi chiude il finestrino, si volta e torna a Timber, dove era diretto fin dall'inizio. E' come se solo ora ti rendessi conto che ha fatto tutta quella strada in più solo perché tu potessi arrivare asciutta. Che strano che tu sia ferma lì, comunque bagnata, e con quel dolore che per quanto appena percettibile sembra occupare tutti i tuoi sensi.

Non sai per quanto tempo sei rimasta lì fuori, a fissare i numeri su quel biglietto. Non sai se lo chiamerai davvero, il suo ordine è stato così incerto che non sai nemmeno se prenderlo sul serio. Alla fine, qualcuno ti viene incontro con un ombrello inutile e tu ricordi che devi entrare. Domani dovrai startene a letto con un bel raffreddore...scansi l'ombrello che oramai non ti serve più, fai cenno alla cadetta che ti è venuta incontro di rientrare, che stai bene.

E' solo quando alzi il viso contro la pioggia sferzante che capisci -a te l'autunno non piace.

Tu l'autunno lo ami.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata, nonostante il suo odio per questi racconti XD  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	5. V Sacro

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa "drabble" è l'unica per cui voglio svelare il personaggio femminile. Si pone alla fine del secondo disco, nel momento in cui Artemisia entra in Rinoa e abbraccia (bacia?) Seifer ordinandogli di trovare la Lunatic Pandora. In questa storia suppongo che Rinoa posseduta baci Seifer prima di dare l'ordine. Il personaggio femminile è quindi Artemisia. Scusate l'idea malsana

**LIME  
V. Sacro  
#05. Sanctuary**

Non credi di aver mai conosciuto l'affetto, quello fisico dei baci e degli abbracci e delle carezze.

Il tuo potere ha creato un vuoto, intorno a te. Il tuo nome, conosciuto fin dal passato, ti ha condannato al disprezzo, alla solitudine e al terrore. Tua madre è stata l'unica che non ti ha mai abbandonato, ma è morta quando tu eri così piccola. L'unica cosa che ricordi di lei è quel suo profumo di sapone per bucato. Forse non pensava che saresti stata proprio tu a diventare la strega degli incubi uccisa da sei valorosi ragazzi, perché ogni generazione ha pensato che sarebbe stata quella successiva a vedere la tua tirannia, e così tua madre ti ha dato quel nome solo per celebrare l'ultima regina di Centra. Artemisia, la donna che bevve le ceneri di suo marito pur di averlo ancora una volta con sé. Artemisia, la donna che costruì una colossale tomba per la morte del suo marito fratello.

Tu sei quanto di più lontano possa esistere da quella donna. Sei la strega senza cavaliere che vuole piegare il mondo alla sua volontà, perché sei cresciuta conoscendo lo splendore dell'antico regno di Centra nei libri che tua madre ti ha lasciato in eredità quando eri ancora troppo piccola per leggerli. Sei cresciuta con l'idea di quell'amore tragicamente pulsante e vivo anche dopo la morte, sei cresciuta con l'idea che anche tu avresti potuto avere un piccolo, un minuscolo gesto d'affetto. Se solo tuo padre non avesse avuto paura. Se solo tua madre avesse scelto di segnare la tua vita con il nome di un'altra regina, di un'altra donna forte. Se solo non avessi sempre avuto questa malinconia aleggiante intorno a te, questa placidità dei modi che ti rendeva pigra e molle e troppo incline a seguire la corrente senza combattere.

Sai che comunque, è proprio questa mancanza pungolante a lasciarti cadere nella pazzia. Sai che il tuo nome è stato una condanna e quando si è abbinato ai tuoi poteri, è diventato la tua tortura. Non hai avuto tempo nemmeno di accorgerti che la tua vita sarebbe cambiata, perché erano già pronti ad ucciderti. Tu avevi già imparato però che il tempo non può essere ingannato -lo hai sentito quando sei scivolata nel corpo di Edea Kramer e ti è stato chiaro, dai suoi ricordi, quello che era successo. E' come se la memoria del tuo potere si fosse risvegliata e miliardi di immagini ti hanno riempito la testa, migliaia di urla, migliaia di spade, migliaia di dolori infiniti e impossibili che ti hanno distrutta, lacerata e spezzata e quando ti sei svegliata ti era rimasta solo la tua pazzia.

E la pazzia di chi, prima di te, era stata perseguitata, torturata e uccisa.

Dicono che il tuo odio è ingiustificato. Ma nella tua vita l'odio è tutto quello che hai avuto -non sai cosa sia la comprensione, la tenerezza, la serenità, perché eri ancora troppo piccola per ricordartene e per quanto ti sforzi, tua madre è solo un profumo leggero di sapone per te, e nulla più. E un profumo non accarezza, non consola, non restituisce la pace quando ci si sveglia di colpo la notte per un incubo. Tua madre voleva solo che tu fossi una donna forte. Voleva che fossi una regina e forse per lei lo eri, ma poi lei se n'è andata e non c'è stato più nessuno che ti abbia protetto. E amato. E capito.

E' stato strano cadere nel corpo di Edea. Una madre affettuosa il cui potere era stato usato per rassicurare. C'è stato questo caldo leggero quando sei entrata in lei, il caldo del camino acceso quando torni in una sera d'inverno. Sei rimasta dentro di lei a lungo, fingendo di essere uno dei bambini di cui lei si prendeva cura nei ricordi, sei rimasta dentro di lei accarezzando da una parte l'idea dell'essere una figlia e dall'altra quella di distruggere ogni cosa che ti ricordasse che tu non eri una persona, solo un bozzolo d'odio, un groviglio di negatività che aveva la maledizione incombente di un potere inarrestabile. Serve gente del passato per arrestare la tua forza, e tu lo sai. Lo ricordi anche se non lo hai mai vissuto. Sai che morirai per mano loro e sai che stai creando un paradosso, così. Ma sai anche che così, avrai l'unico gesto d'affetto della tua vita -qualcosa che ricorderai morendo. Forse, stavolta puoi spezzare il circolo. Dire qualcosa di più, mettere in guardia qualcuno, far sapere che è la loro persecuzione a crearti. Tu saresti solo una ragazzina spaventata, se il loro odio non t'avesse riempito fino a divenire tuo.

Il ragazzo biondo, davanti a te, ha perso. Tocca a te combattere e lo fai quasi malamente, sapendo che anche stavolta dovrai andartene. Sapendo che andrai in colei che riverserà su di te il suo potere attraverso generazioni di donne perseguitate e corrotte dalla malvagità dell'uomo. Ti permetti solo di ricordare che per qualche settimana, sei stata la mamma di quel ragazzo biondo, che per qualche settimana hai avuto la possibilità di essere guardata con ammirazione, con affetto, coi ricordi nei suoi occhi. Per qualche settimana, non sei stata la strega da uccidere, ma hai avuto il volto di una madre che rimboccava le coperte ai suoi bambini, che leggeva loro le favole, che li sgridava con un sorriso quando mangiavano poco, che curava le loro ferite, sedava le loro liti, asciugava le loro lacrime e sorrideva delle loro risate.

Il tuo tempo da mamma è finito.

Il cuore ti perde un battito quando scivoli nella coscienza della ragazza vestita d'azzurro. E' un caldo così forte da essere quasi bruciante, il suo; è così giovane, fresca e viva che ti pare che qualcosa dentro di lei sia incendiato. Poi capisci che è amore, perché non sai ancora bene come insinuarti in un corpo che non ha accettato del tutto il potere di Hyne e non hai del tutto il controllo su di lei. Ti senti mentre la ragazza d'azzurro si volta verso il ragazzo che ti ha sconfitto -il ragazzo che ti ucciderà. Senti il suo cuore -o è il tuo?, che accelera, e poi si calma quando vede che non ci sono ferite su di lui. La sensazione estranea di un sorriso riconoscente e sereno si affaccia sul tuo volto. E' così disturbante che hai paura di quello che ti si muove dentro. Sembra quasi lenire il tuo dolore nel momento stesso in cui lo rende ancora più pungolante e profondo.

E poi finalmente hai il controllo del suo corpo. Ti muovi meccanicamente verso il ragazzo biondo, ancora a terra, stanco per la battaglia e per le ferite. Ti chini accanto a lui col cuore che ti batte all'impazzata, perché i tuoi ricordi sanno cosa sta per succedere e hanno più effetto sul tuo corpo di quanto tu stessa non voglia ammettere. E' un abbraccio che trabocca affetto quello che gli dai, quegli abbracci pieni di bisogno che sanno dare soltanto le persone che non ne hanno mai ricevuti. Quegli abbracci timidi e così forti, quegli abbracci commoventi che sembrano potersi rompere ad ogni secondo. Curi le sue ferite, gli chiedi di trovare la Lunatic Pandora -l'ennesimo passo verso la tua rovina. Lo sai, ne hai paura. Per certi versi, non vedi l'ora che questa rovina arrivi e che l'odio finalmente ti lasci in pace.

Una sensazione estranea ti prende la gola, mentre ti abbassi a sfiorargli le labbra in un gesto che ti è così estraneo. Senti gli occhi degli altri su di te, sulla ragazza vestita d'azzurro, sai di somigliare a un'amante ferita che si china sul suo innamorato distrutto. Non ti importa quello che pensano, perché sai che non servirà a nulla, tra poco. Il momento in cui le sue labbra sono sulle tue è infinito, anche se può essere durato forse un millesimo di secondo -ma loro non lo sanno, loro non possono sapere cosa può significare un solo gesto d'amore in una vita di odio e disprezzo e terrore e persecuzione.

Non hanno idea di quanto quell'insignificante millesimo di secondo diventi sacro.

Le sue labbra sanno di sangue, sono tagliate, screpolate, ti graffiano e per un momento ti senti viva, anche se sai benissimo che sono le labbra della ragazza vestita d'azzurro a toccarlo. Non ha importanza, questo bacio è tuo. Nessuno può portartelo via.

La sensazione nella tua gola pare volerti soffocare.

Devi tornare nel tuo tempo, adesso. Ti ritrai da lui lasciando che si alzi e vada ad eseguire il tuo ordine, e scivoli via dalla coscienza del passato con un po' di rammarico e un po' di gratitudine. Verranno da te, tra qualche settimana, a porre fine alla tua vita e spazzare via dal mondo la tua minaccia di distruzione. Tu, che porti il nome di una regina che ha vissuto d'amore.

E' solo quando ti svegli dal sonno in cui ti pone la Junction Machine Ellione che scopri cosa fosse la sensazione che ti chiudeva la gola.

Lacrime.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata, nonostante il suo odio per questi racconti XD  
Una piccola nota. Devo ringraziare il sito gli autori di questo FAQ su per l'idea che il castello di Artemisia fosse molto simile al Mausoleo di Alicarnasso. Se vi interessa un'analisi della trama di FFVIII, e soprattutto dei "rapporti" tra Artemisia (nella versione inglese Ultimecia) e Rinoa, quel FAQ è l'ideale. Devo dire che senza di loro non avrei mai collegato il castello al mausoleo e l'idea di associare questa Artemisia con la figura storica non mi avrebbe toccata.  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero. 


	6. VI Bocciolo di sole

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
VI. Bocciolo di sole  
#06. Sun through leaves**

Fuori, la neve si sta sciogliendo.

E' domenica mattina e tu sei ancora sotto alle coperte, col suo braccio intorno alla vita mentre guardi fuori dalla finestra il primo sole timido che si affaccia tra le nuvole. Com'era, il proverbio? Aprile, dolce dormire. Ti sembra strano pensare che solo la settimana scorsa ha inaspettatamente nevicato e oggi ti sembra di poter parlare di primavera, ma quel sole là fuori è così gradevole nella sua incertezza che ti viene voglia di pensarlo.

E' un contrasto che ti è sempre piaciuto, quello dell'inverno che rimane presente nel freddo sottile della primavera. Ti piace perché tu soffri particolarmente il freddo e senti ogni cambio di temperatura sulla pelle, e negli anni hai imparato a riconoscere l'inverno che arriva e se ne va -lo riconosci dalle labbra che ti si screpolano, dalla pelle che si arrossa, e poi invece si fa più liscia man mano che l'aria si scalda. Ti affascina così tanto, tutto questo, che ne osservi l'effetto su di te ogni giorno, e ridi quando persino lui ti accarezza e nota che "sei più morbida".

E' il complimento più bello, per te.

Dovresti alzarti. Ma stai così bene, nuda e calda tra le coperte, che potresti rimanerci per tutto il giorno, se lui ti assecondasse, con l'unico problema di decidere se guardare il sole là fuori o il ragazzo che ti abbraccia. Sono entrambi miracoli, per te; da una parte il sole che filtra tra le foglie dell'albero davanti alla tua finestra e ti accarezza pigro, e dall'altra il ragazzo che hai accanto, che pare sbocciare e illuminarsi ogni mattina, quando apre gli occhi e trova il tuo sorriso.

Lui è come il sole, decidi. E' anche lui uno spettacolo che non vorresti perderti mai, è anche lui qualcosa che ti avvolge e che ti fa sentire così bene che ti sembra di vivere un'eterna primavera, in cui il tuo corpo si adatta al cambiamento e il tuo viso, la tua pelle, i tuoi occhi ne risentono. Te lo dicono tutti, quando ti vedono in corridoio, te lo dicono i tuoi colleghi di lavoro, il preside, persino Edea: sei più luminosa. Sei raggiante, i tuoi occhi sono più vivi, la tua pelle sembra risplendere, il tuo sorriso sembra scaldare. Tutte le persone che ti vogliono bene non fanno che ripetertelo. L'amore ti rende morbida e bellissima.

Lui che non sa che la tua bellezza che rigoglia è merito suo. Non sa che tutti i piccoli cambiamenti del tuo corpo sono stati fatti per lui, e non si rende conto che tu sei come un girasole, che il tuo mondo gira intorno a lui e fai quello che gli piace, ti vesti come gli piace, gli prepari quello che gli piace. Non si accorge che piacergli ti rende felice e tu ti accontenti dei suoi complimenti timidi, degli apprezzamenti che si lascia sfuggire a letto perché è ancora troppo poco abituato a questa relazione. Sai che un giorno sarà diverso, e ti basta. E intanto ti godi il suo sbocciare lentamente, il suo aprirsi al mondo come il sole che schiude primavera.

E' un miracolo il modo in cui le sue dita si allungano lentamente su tutto quello che prima aveva evitato come la peste. E' un miracolo vedere ogni sorriso, è un miracolo sentire ogni parola, è un miracolo poter apprezzare ogni gesto, e ti sembra davvero che in lui ci sia un piccolo sole che esce piano piano dalle nuvole, e scioglie quel po' di neve che è ancora segnale di un inverno appena finito. E' una luce tenue, eppure già vibrante e tu la ammiri sapendo che prima o poi arriverà l'estate, e ogni cosa sarà così colorata e profumata e accecante che nessuno potrà più ignorarla. Un po' ti dispiace, preferisci le cose come stanno ora, i gesti che solo tu puoi avere, le sue carezze timide che ti fanno sentire insieme così desiderata e così protetta. Un giorno sai che quel sole illuminerà tutti e non sarà più soltanto tuo. Ma poi ti dici che tu hai avuto tutto questo -la luce incerta, che filtra tra i rami e tra i germogli, e che accarezza la tua pelle rendendola più morbida, scacciando il freddo dell'inverno.

E' come se, insieme, tu volessi fosse sempre primavera e insieme non vedessi l'ora che arrivi estate.

Ti volti piano per non svegliarlo e per guardarlo in viso; alla fine, hai deciso che il miracolo che preferisci è lui. Sai che ogni anno arriverà quel sole pigro ad ammorbidirti la pelle, ma sai anche che lui si schiuderà una volta sola e non puoi perdere questo bocciolo che hai accanto adesso, è troppo prezioso. Vorresti che il momento in cui lui dorme così pacifico e sereno non finisse mai, perché l'espressione che ha sul viso è così rilassata, così tenera, che è un peccato sapere che quando si sveglierà, tornerà la sua solita espressione stoica. Torna un bambino quando dorme, e tu lo vedi così indifeso che ti viene voglia di proteggerlo.

Non sai fermarti e allunghi una mano a scostargli i capelli dal viso; lui si volta sulla schiena, e tu sorridi e soffochi una risatina mentre ti stringi a lui e appoggi la guancia sul suo petto, con la sensazione fredda del suo ciondolo pesantissimo che si scalda tra di voi. E' proprio come primavera, lui, luminoso ma non ancora abbastanza caldo. Ha bisogno di tempo, e tu ne hai abbastanza per entrambi. L'estate arriva sempre.

E poi si sveglia. Lo senti muoversi, accanto a te, la mano che riposava sul tuo fianco che ti fa un po' di solletico. Ridi stavolta, perché è domenica, è aprile, c'è il sole e puoi rimanere lì, con lui. Ti allunghi, guardi il suo viso mentre il sonno se ne va -e i suoi occhi azzurrissimi, e finalmente tiepidi, ti accarezzano e ti ammorbidiscono, proprio come il sole tra i rami, là fuori dalla tua finestra.

L'amore ti rende morbida e bellissima -perché lui è il tuo sole in boccio e tu il suo girasole.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata, nonostante il suo odio per questi racconti XD  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	7. VII Semplicità d'amore

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
VII. Semplicità d'amore  
#07. Quiet melody**

"Ballare?"

Il modo in cui sembra sputare questa parola ti fa ridere. Cerchi di trattenere la risata perché lui non ci trova sicuramente nulla di divertente, ma è la sua espressione, il modo in cui tu sai che sta cercando una scusa qualsiasi per dirti di no...ed ecco, forse l'ha trovata; il suo viso si illumina. "Non c'è musica..."

"Non senti? Ascolta bene..."

Lui ascolta, e poco alla volta la melodia appena accennata che arriva da qualche dormitorio accanto al tuo arriva anche alle sue orecchie. Ridi di nuovo dell'espressione sconfitta che gli si dipinge in viso, e allunghi la mano sapendo che ora lui non ti negherà questa danza. Non sembra interessargli che la posizione sia sbagliata, che le sue mani non dovrebbero stare così e che dovrebbe esserci più spazio tra di voi; intreccia le dita con le tue, posa l'altra mano sulla tua schiena e ti avvicina a sé, guidandoti, stranamente, lungo le note.

Poco alla volta, ti avvicina sempre di più. E' solo quando i vostri corpi si toccano che chiudi gli occhi, e appoggi la testa sul suo petto, continuando a dondolarti piano insieme a lui con un sorriso soddisfatto. Lui non capisce cosa significhi per te stargli così vicino. Così vicino da toccarlo, così vicino da poter alzare la testa e baciarlo e entrargli nell'anima. Lui non sa cosa significhi per te amarlo, quello che fa lo fa istintivamente senza nemmeno accorgersi che i tuoi occhi brillano, che a volte piangi di gioia e che a volte ti viene un cuore grande così quando lo senti parlare.

Lui non sa cosa significhi, per te, essere stata scelta da lui.

Lo senti appoggiare la testa sulla tua, la mano sulla tua schiena che si muove appena per accarezzarti. Nella tua memoria, ogni secondo si scava il suo spazio e sai che non dimenticherai questo momento così intimo -il più intimo che tu abbia mai ottenuto da lui. Ti prendi cura di ogni istante, imprimendolo a fuoco dentro di te, cercando di ricordare ogni singola cosa, lui si muove così e così, tu rispondi così e così, la musica là fuori si fa più forte e penetra nell'aria intorno a voi fino a creare quell'atmosfera ovattata in cui senti già di essere caduta.

Ti senti strana. E' come se fosse la prima volta che puoi essergli così vicino e anche se sai che non è così, sai che in un certo senso è vero. Non hai mai avuto questo abbandono, questa fiducia, questo bisogno. Non hai mai avuto un abbraccio come questo, in cui ti sembra che il suo corpo irradi troppo calore da sopportare e ogni carezza sembra smuoverti fino in fondo all'anima. Qualcosa si stiracchia, dentro di te, il tuo nome mormorato appena tra i tuoi capelli con un tono così dolce, così abbandonato che il cuore ti si spacca. Le tue gambe cederebbero se non ci fosse lui a sorreggerti. Non sai nemmeno perché ti ha chiamato, forse voleva chiederti qualcosa? Ma hai paura di parlare. Hai paura anche solo di respirare e rovinare questo momento così...magico. Così unico. Così infinito.

Il suo abbraccio si fa più stretto, quando ti sente tremare. Senti un groppo in gola che si allarga sempre di più, con ogni carezza delle sue mani che ora riposano entrambe sui tuoi fianchi. E' come se volesse allontanarti, ma insieme tenerti vicino a sé e tu sai di essere sul punto di esplodere. Gli circondi la vita con le braccia e la vostra danza diventa un abbraccio al ritmo dolce della musica. Anche le tue lacrime sembrano scivolarti sulle guance seguendo le note che entrano dalla tua finestra. E' semplicemente tutto...tutto troppo. Troppo dolce, troppo perfetto, troppo vero. Tu sei troppo piccola.

Apri gli occhi solo per renderti conto che è reale, che sei nella tua stanza a ballare con lui su una canzone quasi impercettibile, e che sei così stretta a lui da credere di avere addosso il suo odore. Ti sfugge un singhiozzo; e lui si irrigidisce, per un momento, infila un dito sotto al tuo mento e lo solleva per guardarti negli occhi -per chiederti perché piangi. Di nuovo, il tuo nome sulle sue labbra. Non puoi fare a meno di fissarle.

Scuoti appena la testa, perché è un momento così puro e meraviglioso che non vuoi sporcarlo con i tuoi desideri, sempre così...troppo precoci, per lui. Vorresti dirgli che sei solo felice e che la sua dolcezza è così meravigliosa da essere quasi insopportabile ma prima che tu apra bocca lui sorride, e si abbassa a baciarti. Ti senti così piccola, tra le sue braccia. Così fragile, così forte, così rispettata, così amata. E sei così persa che per un momento non ti accorgi di come i suoi baci si siano fatti più appassionati, le sue mani più audaci, sai soltanto che qualsiasi cosa lui desideri adesso la vuoi anche tu.

Non sai come ci siete riusciti senza separarvi nemmeno per un momento, ma i vostri vestiti sono per terra e state ballando nudi, adesso. Il suo corpo ti incendia ma il suo amore ti lenisce. L'amore è ogni cosa e il suo contrario. L'amore è così semplice, a volte, che ti sembra che siano soltanto le persone a essere troppo complicate. In questo momento così prezioso sai che siete due persone semplici, tu e lui. Sai che siete amore e sai che non vuoi altro. Il tempo sparisce, lo spazio sparisce, e le lenzuola del tuo letto, all'improvviso contro la tua schiena, ti sembrano così fredde da essere brucianti. E poi tutto diventa la sua bocca, la sua pelle, le sue mani, il suo profumo. La sua voce.

Ti aspettavi dolore, e lo senti. Non è così intenso come l'avevi immaginato -e ti viene voglia di ridere, un po' per la tua ingenuità e un po' per la sua gentilezza. E poi lo senti -lui sta ridendo. E' un suono così melodico, così puro, che non puoi fare a meno di accarezzargli il viso. E sorridere di quella risata così spontanea, scoppiata mentre lo accogli nel tuo corpo e lui ti accoglie nell'anima. L'amore è semplice, naturale, gioioso. E' la sua magia.

Si muove piano dentro di te, un po' come la musica che aleggia ancora nell'aria, nei tuoi ricordi -e lo vedi nei suoi occhi, questo momento è impresso per sempre anche dentro di lui. Ballare, baciarsi, spogliarsi, fare l'amore per la prima volta...è stato tutto così spontaneo, così...perfetto che non puoi fare a meno di piangere di nuovo.

Lui ti consola, sussurrandoti qualcosa all'orecchio che tu ti affretti a custodire tra i tuoi ricordi. Vorresti che la tua mente fosse infinita e che nulla di questa serata -nemmeno l'aria profumata di fiori che entra dalla finestra, vada perduto col tempo. Piangi per quello che hai adesso e che sai perderai, prima o poi, e la sensazione è così struggente che t'aggrappi a lui con tutta la tua forza e la tua fragilità. Lui ti stringe e sussurra, ti bacia e ti penetra, ti consola e ti eccita, ed è solo quando si lascia andare dentro di te che il tuo dolore svanisce.

Avresti voluto che durasse per sempre.

Tutto tace, adesso. Ci sono solo i vostri sospiri pesanti, e le note finali di una canzone ripetuta all'infinito nella vostra testa. E le sue dita che sfiorano la tua pelle, nel tentativo di calmare il tremore che non vuole abbandonarti. Sorridi, guardandolo negli occhi, sentendo una lacrima che ti scivola fredda a bagnarti l'orecchio, strappandoti una mezza risata. Lui ricambia, ti bacia. Sulla sua bocca c'è il sale del tuo pianto.

E poi si ritrae da te, si corica sul tuo letto, stringendoti a sé e tirando il lenzuolo a coprirvi. Nel silenzio dei grilli, del profumo del vento, della musica che si è fatta tenue e quasi inesistente, la sua mano ti scivola in grembo, nel tentativo di lenire il dolore che ti ha appena causato. Ridi di nuovo, stringendoti a lui perché ora che l'hai avuto dentro ti sembra insopportabile non aderirgli più così perfettamente. E lui ride. E' un suono dolcissimo, sembra riempire la stanza e ti fa da ninna nanna.

Sai già che se anche qualcosa dovesse andar perduto, dei tuoi ricordi di questa serata, non dimenticherai mai il suono cristallino della sua risata d'amore.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata E devo dirvi, per questa, che è vagamente ispirata alla canzone "Dancing" di Elisa. Sia al testo, che all'atmosfera che mi si crea intorno quando la ascolto. Provate ad ascoltarla mentre leggete la storia, magari vi farà lo stesso effetto che ha fatto a me  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	8. VIII Bagno di lussuria

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
VIII. Bagno di lussuria  
#08. Steal a kiss**

Alzi gli occhi e fissi il soffitto di vetro.

Fin dalla prima volta in cui sei arrivata in questo Garden, hai ammirato la sua struttura luminosa, piena di vetri. Era tutto così azzurro e verde che ti ha messo addosso quel senso di rilassatezza che ti serviva per poter considerare di viverci. E in questi anni questi colori ti hanno aiutato -ti hanno aiutato quando eri troppo nervosa, quando non sapevi cosa fare della tua vita, quando tutta quell'avventura è finita e tu sei diventata di colpo eroina e poi una donna normale quando la vostra celebrità è rifluita.

Sono colori calmi, e tu pensi che è soltanto adeguato alla tua vita -alla calma piatta che è diventata la tua vita. Sai che quell'avventura ti ha dato più emozione e adrenalina di quanto avresti mai pensato di vivere, ma non ti aspettavi questo cambio improvviso verso la pace. Ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso, non sai nemmeno cosa. Non vorresti che la tua vita scorresse così semplicemente, casa-lavoro-casa e un marito tanto premuroso quanto...tranquillo. Hai bisogno di scossoni, hai bisogno di emozione, e non la trovi in questo posto pieno di colori così rilassanti.

Solo queste riunioni, una volta alla settimana, ti danno quello che ti serve. Perché **_lui_** è lì, ti fissa con quegli occhi che ti spogliano e ti baciano, e ti sembra che andare a letto con lui inizi nel momento in cui entri in quella stanza. Poi esci, tutti escono, lui esce. Tutti si salutano, anche tu e lui perché bisogna pur fingere. E poi rimanete soli, con una scusa, e lui si impossessa delle tue labbra e del tuo corpo e ti spinge contro quei vetri che ti rassicurano.

Non sai di preciso cosa ci sia che ti attira così tanto in questi incontri, consumati in fretta e furia in un posto in cui chiunque può vedervi. Sai soltanto che adori osservarti nei vetri che si appannano per il tuo respiro caldo di gemiti, e trovi eccitante il modo in cui lui ti volta, ti solleva la gonna e ti penetra e poi ti apre la camicia per guardarti il seno riflesso nel vetro. Ti affascinano le sue dita che torturano i tuoi capezzoli, la sua mano -o a volte la tua, che scende a strofinarti il clitoride, i tuoi fianchi che incontrano i suoi e la tua bocca che si allarga di piacere. E c'è anche l'espressione del suo viso, dietro di te, la sua mano che si schianta contro il vetro lasciando un segno nella condensa che avete creato, la sua bocca che gode e tu hai dentro questa voglia di stare con lui per tutta la notte, perché quello che ti dà in pochi minuti è così tanto che non osi pensare a cosa avresti se potessi stare con lui delle ore -basta l'idea a bagnarti di nuovo e renderti pronta per lui.

A volte non resisti, e spingi ancora i fianchi contro di lui per fargli capire che non ti basta. Lui ha sempre quel sorrisetto, allora, e sai che dovrebbe darti fastidio perché è come se ti stesse giudicando, con quella smorfia. Ma non ce la fai ad avercela con lui, perché è l'unica persona che in qualche modo ti dà quello di cui hai bisogno, anche se si tratta solo di un po' di sesso veloce reso più piccante dall'idea di essere davanti ad un vetro.

Non dovresti tradire tuo marito. Non vorresti. Ma lui ti ama di un amore così tranquillo e premuroso che a volte pensi sia oltraggioso, per lui, adorarti in questa maniera spasmodica -anche perché tu non lo meriti, e lo riconosci tu stessa. Non sei una moglie che merita quell'affetto, se permetti a Seifer di scoparti contro ad un vetro e a volte sei tu a farti avanti. E pensi di volere tutta una notte con un uomo che ti dà quello che tuo marito non può darti.

Anche stasera è stato così. Lui ti penetrava così forte che ti sei sentita costretta a stringerti il seno per fermarlo, perché stava diventando quasi doloroso e nello stesso tempo avresti voluto di più, così tanto di più che quando hai sentito il suo seme dentro di te non ne avresti più fatto a meno. E ti sei piegata ancora di più, hai mosso le sue mani sul tuo corpo, hai goduto con un gemito del tuo essere mezza nuda e del suo essere quasi completamente vestito. E lui l'ha fatto di nuovo, e tu hai adorato anche il dolore che ti si sprigionava tra le gambe. Era come un orgasmo per te.

E adesso esce da te, senti la sua cerniera che si chiude mentre alzi gli occhi e fissi il soffitto di vetro. Sai che devi tornare da tuo marito, con ancora addosso l'odore del tuo amante e del sesso. Ti dispiace perché sai che ogni volta, tuo marito ti abbraccia, ti accarezza, e fa l'amore con te con quella lentezza esasperante a cui preferisci la violenza rude di Seifer. L'odore di questo incontro svanirà insieme al piacere che continua a pulsarti nelle viscere, e a volte credi che l'unico motivo per cui non devi fingere con tuo marito è che stai ancora godendo del tuo amante.

La cosa triste è che sai benissimo di non amare nessuno dei due.

Stai con tuo marito perché ti ama, ti venera, e quando fai l'amore con lui ti senti una dea perché lui adora ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle. E continui a fare sesso con Seifer perché è rude, è violento, è veloce, e ti tratta come una donna di carne e di sangue a cui può anche sussurrare parole volgari all'orecchio -tanto tu godi di ogni cosa, quando sei con lui.

E devi dirglielo, questo, potrebbe essere l'unica occasione della tua vita.

"La settimana prossima, mio marito non c'è. Penso di andare a Balamb."

Lui ha quel sorrisetto, ha capito. Tu lo baci perché non puoi farne a meno, è così che inizia e finisce ogni vostro incontro -con la tua lingua nella sua bocca. Senti le sue mani stringerti le natiche, il tuo sesso che si inumidisce di nuovo per l'idea di quello che avrai la settimana prossima. Poi lui si allontana e tu rimani a doverti saziare di tuo marito.

E osservi i vetri calmi e rilassanti del Garden -con la consapevolezza che quella che chiami vita è scandita solo da baci rubati.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata, e darle la colpa della lunghezza sempre maggiore di queste storie (lo faccio solo per compiacerti, vedi ;;).  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	9. IX Fontana di notte

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
IX. Fontana di notte  
#09. Ice water**

La sua bocca sa di vittoria.

Sono passati due giorni ma è come se aveste vissuto mesi in quella pace di felicità delirante che ha portato la sconfitta di Artemisia. Ovunque andiate, la gente è in festa, vi acclama, le vecchine vi abbracciano e i bambini vi guardano con gli occhioni adoranti e decidono che seguiranno i vostri passi. La pace è così dolce, la vittoria così rilassante, la felicità così spossante che ti sembra di aver già vissuto una vita intera in poche ore.

Ti sta baciando. Sulla sua lingua c'è il sapore del vino, della festa, e ti sembra che questo bacio sia quanto di più gioioso tu abbia mai avuto. Stavate camminando per Dollet, sfiniti dai giorni di celebrazioni che vi hanno portato ovunque; sfiniti dalla gioia degli altri, dalla riconoscenza, dalla gratitudine di essere vivi e poter ancora avere tutto quello che avreste potuto perdere -il sorriso di qualcuno, l'abbraccio a qualcun altro, le risate, gli scherzi, persino il gioco a nascondino dei bambini di questa città. Era tutto così strano, quando siete arrivati, come trattenuto; e poi è tutto esploso all'improvviso, e ti sei voltata verso di lui e non t'è sembrato possibile che tutto questo avvenisse grazie a voi.

E' notte, adesso. Da qualche parte c'è ancora la musica, sulla spiaggia qualcuno ha acceso un falò e le chiacchiere vi inseguono, dal ponte alla piazza dove sei corsa per fuggire al suo attacco di solletico. Ma lui è troppo più veloce di te, e quando ti afferra ti accorgi che è anche troppo più pesante, e perdi l'equilibrio trascinandolo con te nella fontana. E quando riemergi dopo aver bevuto sorsate d'acqua perché non hai saputo trattenere le risate, lui ti fissa con quegli occhi scherzosamente arrabbiati perché hai bagnato il suo cappello preferito. Tu ridi ancora di più.

E' solo quando lui ti riabbraccia che il calore del suo corpo ti fa sentire quanto l'acqua fosse gelida. E' uno sbalzo così scioccante che gli tremi tra le braccia e non sai se lui l'abbia scambiato per qualcosa di diverso, se abbia pensato che l'eccitazione sottile che gli hai sentito addosso avesse preso anche te. Sai solo che poco dopo le sue labbra sono di nuovo sulle tue e sono così diverse dagli altri baci -così più ruvide, così più aggressive, così più esigenti che la tua risposta ti sembra sempre troppo flebile, troppo inesperta, troppo da bimba. Ti sembra che all'improvviso lui sia un uomo e tu soltanto una ragazzina alle prime armi.

Ti lascia andare solo per uscire dall'acqua. Tu lo segui, cercando di scaldarti come puoi ma lui ti prende la mano e ti trascina giù alla spiaggia, in una corsa che ti fa tremare ancora di più di freddo quando i vestiti bagnati si appiccicano alla tua pelle, e l'aria di inizio autunno ti investe. Vicino al mare è ancora peggio; ma lui ti fa scendere dalle scale, e ti trascina dietro ad una colonna, e poi è tutto troppo buio e sai solo che sei lontano da tutto e da tutti e c'è lui che ti preme contro ad un muro e ti bacia.

Ti piace il suo calore, anche se i vestiti bagnati lo diminuiscono. Contro la tua pelle le sue dita sono morbide, delicate, e ti chiedi se anche tu gli sembri così gentile o se dovresti essere più disinvolta, anche se dentro tremi all'idea di quello che state per fare. Lo senti aprirti il vestito, accarezzarti i seni, lasciarti la bocca per sentire i tuoi gemiti e non sai se i tuoi capezzoli si stiano indurendo per le sue carezze che ti sembrano così esperte o se per il freddo, o l'eccitazione, o la paura di fare l'amore per la prima volta e di essere scoperta. Lui ti avvolge nel suo soprabito.

Non l'avevi immaginata così. Non così di fretta, non così appassionata, non con un ragazzo che sembra avvolgerti di sensualità e toccare ogni corda dentro di te. Avevi pensato che ci sarebbe stata una cena romantica, una dichiarazione d'amore, un posto speciale e un letto morbido e caldo in cui condividere ogni cosa. Ma non cambieresti nulla di questo momento -non le sue labbra che ti sfiorano il collo, non la sua voce ingrossata di desiderio, non le sue mani che ti sembrano caldissime e poi sempre più fresche, non il tuo corpo che si scalda sotto alle sue dita come se lui ti stesse incendiando. Non quel desiderio liquido che ti senti ardere tra le gambe.

Puoi solo cercare di accarezzargli il petto, mentre lui si slaccia i pantaloni e scosta le tue mutandine di lato per prenderti. Ti solleva le gambe, se le stringe ai fianchi, e la tua verginità se ne va nascosta dal suo soprabito, l'unica intimità che avete. C'è dolore, ma sei così abituata alle battaglie che ti sembra sopportabile. Non è nemmeno così terribile come l'avevi immaginato. Non c'è piacere, forse non c'è spazio: sei troppo presa a sentire ogni cosa, i suoi gemiti, la sua voce, le sue labbra che cercano il tuo seno, il suo sesso dentro di te che scorre aumentando il tuo dolore. Lui lo sa, ma sa anche che a te non importa. Lo hai voluto. Forse lo hai cercato. Tanto ti basta.

Poco alla volta lui si muove più forte, la sensazione dentro di te si fa più violenta. Qualcosa ti si libera nello stomaco attorcigliato dall'emozione, e lasci andare un gemito che non è nè di piacere nè di dolore, forse è solo la gioia di appartenergli dopo aver avuto la paura di perderlo per sempre. Il tuo corpo non sente altro che questo: la sensazione tutta fisica di essere insieme a lui.

Ti sembra un momento infinito quello in cui lui ti tiene spinta contro il muro e continua a penetrarti, con il viso nascosto contro la tua spalla. Non hai coscienza del tuo corpo ma in qualche modo sai che ti stai muovendo insieme a lui, che la tua bocca si allarga, che la tua testa si reclina all'indietro e hai gli occhi chiusi. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che stai vivendo un piacere intensissimo, ma la realtà è diversa, il tuo corpo non registra nulla se non il suo membro che ti dilata e ti fa sua. Ti senti i sensi come annebbiati, eppure quando lui si lascia andare ti sembra di adorare il suono che è uscito dalla sua bocca, il calore che è uscito da lui, e ti dispiace che sia tutto finito. Per un momento, t'è sembrato che non potesse finire mai e la sensazione di essere presa tra il dolore e il piacere e la paura e l'eccitazione ti ha fatto sentire viva.

Rimane contro di te a lungo, finchè il suo respiro si è normalizzato e le sue mani ti rivestono. Il suo sesso ti abbandona ed è solo allora che un po' di piacere ti fa trattenere il respiro. Lui se ne accorge, sorride. Ti risistema, ti lascia andare, ti fissa negli occhi e ti senti arrossire.

E poi ti promette, con la voce ancora scura di desiderio, che la prossima volta andrà meglio.

E ti prende per mano, ti riporta indietro, cercando di proteggerti dall'imbarazzo quando si accorge che cammini diversamente. E si ferma all'inprovviso, di fronte alla fontana in cui sei caduta trascinandotelo addosso e seducendolo.

Lui sorride. Dall'altra parte c'è albergo in cui dormirete; lo vi accenna appena con la testa e una strizzata d'occhio.

Per la prima volta, da quando lui ti ha portata via da lì, sorridi anche tu. Ti senti sensuale, seducente, anche se hai scoperto il sesso da poco.

E poi ridi, perché ricordi che hai sempre adorato le fontane di notte.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata E se ve lo state chiedendo, sì, la nota finale la copio-incollo sempre (per via dei link) XD  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	10. X Fiamma d'ombra

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
X. Fiamma d'ombra  
#10. Shadows**

Non avevi mai sognato un compleanno così.

Quando gli hai detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto passarlo sulla neve, non credevi che lui ti avrebbe preso in parola.

E invece stamattina è arrivato per dirti che si era preso il fine-settimana per stare con te, e ti ha regalato una giornata meravigliosa. Non sai come facesse a sapere che c'era una casetta, a Trabia, che era semplicemente perfetta; sai soltanto che ora siete qui, che siete sfiniti dai giochi sulla neve, che siete rientrati e vi siete infilati insieme sotto una doccia caldissima e lunghissima, e adesso vi godete una cena pigra, distesi nudi sul tappeto davanti al camino acceso.

Non credevi nemmeno che potesse avere certe attenzioni, come lo stendere una coperta sotto di voi perché la lana del tappeto non ti irriti la pelle quando farete l'amore. Non sai se tutto questo è opera sua o se ha chiesto consiglio ad Irvine; ma questo Squall che hai davanti ti piace -così attento, così appassionato, così completamente dedito a te. Quando lo ringrazi, sorride. Poi si china su di te, ti bacia, il sapore dell'uva nella sua bocca ti inebria. Poco dopo si adagia su di te, le sue mani ti stringono i seni e ti strappano gemiti e il tuo corpo arde di desiderio. Non sapresti spiegarlo, ma ti sembra di non aver mai abbastanza di quello che ti regala, e vorresti poterlo tenere dentro di te per tutto il tempo. Ti è quasi dispiaciuto, prima, quando è andato in camera da letto a prendere una coperta da stendervi addosso; ti sembra che il modo in cui puoi toccarlo, baciarlo e averlo sia sempre così poco rispetto a quello che vorresti.

Lo rovesci, felice che la coperta che aveva steso sul tappeto protegga anche lui. Ti diverti a stuzzicarlo un po', perché la sua pelle illuminata e scaldata dalle fiamme ti eccita e il suo corpo in tuo completo potere ti fa sentire bellissima, e sensuale. E poi adori guardare quell'espressione che gli si dipinge in viso quando non ha più il controllo di nulla: adori quando chiude gli occhi, quando allarga la bocca, e geme un piacere silenzioso. E' strano come lui emetta pochissimi suoni quando fa l'amore con te. Strapparglieli diventa anche più eccitante.

Premi i fianchi contro i suoi, sentendolo strusciare contro di te. Inarchi la schiena perché sai che ti sta guardando e sai che averti addosso così gli piace, e poi ti mordi un labbro prima di scendere a sfiorargli i capezzoli con la lingua. Lo senti quasi vibrare, contro di te, il suo sesso bollente contro la tua umidità ardente, e decidi che non vuoi più giocare e scendi così all'improvviso a circondarlo con la bocca che lui trattiene il respiro.

Solo adesso, mentre ti perdi nel suo calore e nel suo piacere, noti le ombre che le fiamme proiettano sulla parete di fronte. Sono forme indistinte, in cui tu riconosci te stessa e lui solo perché sai cosa stai facendo, ma in quel momento quell'uniformità di colori, quei bordi sbiaditi, quell'immagine tremolante sembra eccitarti ancora di più. Continui a fissare il muro e le ombre, e ti sembra di muoverti solo per vedere che cosa rifletteranno le fiamme. Ci vuole poco perché tu non sappia più resistere, e gli sei grata quando il suo seme ti bagna la lingua e puoi sollevarti a guardarlo negli occhi. Lui ha ancora la bocca socchiusa, il respiro pesantissimo, e gli strappi un altro gemito quando ti siedi sopra di lui per baciarlo. Le sue mani ti scivolano addosso inquiete, cercando i tuoi seni. Potresti giurare che sta tremando, mentre gli stringi le gambe intorno ai fianchi e la sua bocca lascia la tua per succhiarti un capezzolo. Le sue dita ti sfiorano l'altro seno, il suo braccio ti circonda la vita e tu premi la sua testa contro di te, strusciandoti un po' contro di lui, con gli occhi sempre fissi sulle vostre ombre che fanno l'amore sulla parete.

Ti sembra di guardare un film, il tuo personalissimo film erotico di cui sei spettatrice e protagonista. I tuoi movimenti si fanno più violenti, i tuoi gemiti diventano quasi grida, e di ogni cosa fissi il riflesso scuro sulla parete, aspettando il momento di rivelargli questo eccitante segreto. Poi l'orgasmo ti fa tremare contro il suo corpo, e lui ti distende sul tappeto, continuando a baciarti, senza toccarti perché sa che ora ti farebbe male. E tu aspetti, con il sesso che ti pulsa insieme di piacere e di eccitazione, con la sensazione di non voler essere toccata perché sei troppo sensibile, adesso, e la voglia di passare tutto il tempo a fare l'amore con lui, fino a sentire dolore, fino a sentirti prosciugata.

Passano lunghi minuti di baci, in cui lui si beve il tuo respiro irregolare e i tuoi gemiti soddisfatti, fino a quando il piacere si fa eccitazione anche per lui e un'idea ti attraversa la testa -puoi fare quello che hai sempre desiderato. Lo allontani da te con un sorriso malizioso, che lui ricambia; osservi per un attimo il petto che gli si solleva in respiri pesanti, e ti volti, offrendogli di prenderti da dietro. Senti le sue mani sui fianchi, il suo sesso che ti schiude e ti penetra piano come se avesse paura di farti male, e tu ti lasci sfuggire un lungo gemito, osservando i suoi movimenti dietro di te attraverso le ombre riflesse sul muro.

Ti permetti ancora qualche minuto tutto tuo, prima di accennargli con la testa alle ombre che ti eccitano. Lui si volta, osserva le vostre sagome scure che si muovono tremolanti di fiamme, e lo senti gemere mentre affonda dentro di te con più forza. Non puoi vederlo in faccia ma vedere come si muove è già abbastanza, non avresti mai pensato che lui si sarebbe mosso così, come se il fatto che tu non possa vederlo basti a liberarlo un po'. Davanti a te vuole tenere l'immagine dell'uomo che hai imparato a conoscere, ma in quei momenti si concede la libertà di provare piacere come preferisce. Per la prima volta, lo senti gemere di più -le ombre sembrano eccitare lui quanto eccitano te; e poi l'orgasmo vi coglie entrambi e lui si lascia cadere sul tappeto, accanto a te, ancora dentro di te, i vostri occhi ancora rivolti alla massa informe di oscurità proiettata sul muro. Aspetti di riprendere fiato, prima di provare a dire qualcosa.

Lo senti uscire da te, con un sospiro. Ti volti e ti accoccoli contro di lui, mentre tira la coperta sopra ai vostri corpi e torna ad abbracciarti. Il buio non ti permette di vederlo in viso, le fiamme dietro di lui non bastano. Ma sorridi, allungando una mano a scostargli i capelli dal viso. E' sudato, e a te sfugge una risatina.

Non puoi vederlo bene, ma le fiamme nei suoi occhi sembrano proiettarti addosso un'ombra d'amore.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	11. XI Strada di casa

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
XI. Strada di casa  
#11. Roadside**

Finalmente può tornare a casa.

Sono due anni che non lo vedi, e non sai nemmeno se lo riconoscerai. Per quel che ne sai, potrebbe essere cambiato completamente; le uniche notizie che hai avuto di lui sono state quelle sporadiche lettere che lui ti inviava dai posti più disparati del mondo. E adesso sei un po' emozionata, un po' nervosa, e speri che nessuno noti quanto ti tremano le mani.

Pensi a due anni prima, quando eri solo una ragazzina. Quando ognuno di voi ha deciso che aveva bisogno di passare del tempo con se stesso, per riflettere su quello che era stato, su quello che era stato fatto e sui cambiamenti che tutto aveva inevitabilmente portato. Non sai dire come siano andate le cose, per te; ti sembra di essere come due anni prima, solo un po' invecchiata, e l'essere qui forse te lo conferma. Tra tutte le persone che potevano andare a riprendere Seifer, perché proprio tu?

Il treno entra in stazione, ferma il corso dei tuoi pensieri. Lo guardi scendere e ti sembra che anche lui sia soltanto invecchiato: i capelli biondi sempre corti, una barba un po' incolta, il fisico più muscoloso di quello che ricordi. Ti si avvicina, ti saluta, con un'ombra di sorriso. Non è più il ragazzo che era due anni fa...troppe cose sono successe e se avesse resistito a quei cambiamenti, sarebbe stato quasi inumano.

Ti chiede di poter guidare lui, mentre parlate del più e del meno e si informa di cosa sia successo mentre era lontano. E' successo poco, alla fine, tutto quello che è cambiato è cambiato dentro le persone e non credi sia compito tuo farglielo sapere, saranno quelle persone a farglielo scoprire. Parli solo di quello che è tangibile; del giardino ricostruito, della zona segreta ripristinata, del coprifuoco abolito. Sai che il Garden è anche casa sua, e lui sarà felice di quei cambiamenti.

E poi non c'è più nulla da dire. I suoi cambiamenti, lui, non ha bisogno di dirli: li puoi vedere tu stessa. Li avevi già visti dopo la guerra, ma allora non pensavi che il tempo li avrebbe resi stabili. Pensavi che sarebbero passati, insieme al dolore e alla delusione; e invece sono ancora lì, su di lui -su ognuno di voi. Il silenzio non è pesante, anche se ti aspettavi il contrario; tutte quelle differenze, tutto quel tempo, tutte quelle cose da dire che invece ti viene spontaneo tacere dovrebbe riempire la vostra macchina di imbarazzo, e invece anche se senti solo il rumore del motore e dei vostri vestiti che frusciano, ti sembra che non potresti essere più a tuo agio.

C'è una sensazione che ti tormenta, alla base dello stomaco. Come un presentimento che hai iniziato a sentire fin da quando ti hanno detto di andare tu a prenderlo e riportarlo al Garden, perché tu Seifer lo conosci, meglio di chiunque altro, forse. Anche se è un ragazzo che non si è confidato mai con nessuno e nessuna sa cosa pensi davvero. Forse Squall ha visto uno stralcio della sua anima, ma è stato così poco...e tu vorresti così tanto, perché alla fine lui è importante per te e non conoscere nulla di lui un po' ti rattrista. E' un po' emozione, un po' nervosismo, un po' paura di confessioni che non sei del tutto pronta a sentire. Lui nemmeno le vuole fare, forse, ma l'idea che potrebbe, che proprio **_tu_** potresti essere la depositaria delle sue confidenze, ti fa tremare dentro.

Poi la sensazione diventa sempre più forte, quando lui si allontana dalla strada principale e porta la macchina verso il bosco, perché gli alberi possano proteggervi. Sai già cosa succederà, adesso; è sempre stato così. Non sei mai stata la depositaria delle confidenze di nessuno, tanto meno la sua. Sembravi troppo fredda, forse, e anche se la tua amicizia possiede una lealtà feroce, nessuno è mai andato oltre quello che appari. C'è solo stato questo, tra di voi: una frustrazione momentanea, due solitudini che si incontravano, la tua incapacità di dirgli no perché se sei un'amica ferocemente leale, sei anche un'amante fedele in maniera lacerante. A lui non interessa che tu sia solo sua, però. E' solo che un po' di casa sua forse è in te, e ti piacerebbe pensare che è da te che torna, ma sai benissimo che sarebbe illuderti. In te c'è solo la sensazione, per lui, di tornare dove era stato rifiutato e bollato come traditore.

In te c'è la gratitudine di essere riaccettato.

La cosa strana è che non ti ha mai baciato, le altre volte, ma ora le sue labbra ti sfiorano con una delicatezza che ti commuove. Non hai mai avuto tanta tenerezza nella tua vita, e nessuno ti ha mai trattata con questo candore. E' come se ti vedesse per la prima volta, e man mano che i tuoi vestiti cadono e la sua pelle ti incontra lui si sazia gli occhi di ogni centimetro di te. Chissà cosa ricorda, chissà cosa pensa. E' silenzioso, lui, ma questo non ti importa -lo sei anche tu. A volte, basta la sensazione d'essere tornati.

E le parole sono inutili.

Il silenzio, la sua dolcezza, la sua attenzione nello scivolarti dentro senza farti male -perché lui **_sa_** che sei sempre sua, rendono difficile tutto quanto. Fatichi a convincerti che devi considerare quello che succede per quello che è davvero -uno scoppio di lussuria impossibile da trattenere. Le altre volte era solo questo, lussuria. Il bisogno di sesso. Adesso c'è bisogno, ma è così diverso; ti sembra quasi di stare con un uomo che non conosci, eppure sai che è lui, la pelle che tocchi è sempre morbida come la ricordi, i muscoli sotto alle tue dita sono gli stessi, la barba che ti punge il viso quando ti bacia è una sensazione gradevole, pur nella sua durezza, e i capelli in cui affondare le mani sono gli stessi che toccavi due anni fa. Ma il modo in cui fa l'amore con te è diverso. Perché ti tratta come una donna da amare e non come una donna con cui sfogarsi.

Ti rimane addosso a lungo, dopo. Le sue mani ti accarezzano i fianchi, le tue mani gli accarezzano la schiena. Nessuna parola tra di voi, nemmeno i vostri nomi tra i gemiti di poco fa -un silenzio che trovi assordante ma che non è fastidioso. Che strano connubio. E' tutto come due anni fa, come se il tempo si fosse azzerato: siete ancora i due ragazzini soli che cercano conforto l'uno nell'altra, che si nascondono tra gli alberi del bosco. Eppure ti sembra che siano passati secoli da allora, e che non ci sia più nulla come allora, che non ci sia più solitudine sfogata nella lussuria, che non ci fosse rabbia, risentimento e frustrazione che lo faceva spingere tra le tue gambe.

E' tutto nuovo e giusto, e le parole inutili. E' tornato.

Si rialza, dopo un tempo infinito, si riveste e aspetta che anche tu ti sistemi prima di mettere in moto e ripartire. Mentre tornate al Garden, tieni gli occhi fissi fuori dal finestrino, come per imprimerti nel cervello le immagini del posto in cui questo straordinario cambiamento dentro di te -dentro di voi, è avvenuto. Sorridi.

Guida come allora, troppo vicino al ciglio della strada.  
****

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero.  
Non so se domani riesco a postare la prossima. Può darsi. In ogni caso, tanti auguri di Buon Natale a tutti voi, che sia il più felice che abbiate mai avuto :D 


	12. XII Tocco di musica

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
XII. Tocco di musica  
#12. Pianist's touch**

Adori le sue mani.

All'inizio eri curiosa, perché non credi di aver mai visto le sue mani senza guanti prima della festa. Pensavi a qualche ferita strana, una cicatrice da nascondere, o una storia intrigante su quell'abitudine di avere sempre addosso guanti di pelle nera. Poi hai scoperto che era solo per mantenere una presa migliore sulla sua arma, senza distruggere la pelle. E quando hai potuto guardare quelle mani, hai notato come fossero diverse dalle tue, come le dita fossero lunghe e fini, quasi non appartenessero a un guerriero e non avessero distribuito morte.

Un po' gliele invidi, quelle mani bellissime. Le tue non ti piacciono, perché ti sembra di avere le dita troppo corte, quasi tozze, e hai sempre ammirato le dita affusolate degli altri. Ridacchi un pochino quando pensi che invidi più le dita del tuo ragazzo che quelle curate e femminili delle tue amiche.

Poi lo senti uscire dalla doccia. Si avvicina a te, si siede sul letto, dietro di te, e ti sistema i capelli tutti su un lato. Le sue mani ti sfiorano le braccia, le sue labbra ti accarezzano il collo e tu ti perdi, ancora una volta, nella sensazione così totalmente diversa che sta regalando alla tua pelle. Ha le labbra morbide, ma le sue dita sono ruvide -i guanti non sono serviti del tutto a proteggerlo, pare, e fredde. L'acqua della doccia, forse. Le sue mani scivolano su di te, afferrano le tue, distraendole dai vestiti che stavi ripiegando per preparargli la valigia.

Lo assecondi, perché domattina se ne andrà per almeno una settimana e in te c'è un segreto enorme. E non sai come dirglielo e vuoi dargli, insieme, una ragione per tornare da te. Lui non sa che le sue dita sul tuo ventre sfiorano il bimbo che porti in grembo. Non vuoi dirglielo ora perché le sue mani sono delicate, attente, precise e a volte forti, e vuoi goderti ogni secondo di questa intimità che perderai per giorni, dopo. Sai che mentre lui è via, ti rimane solo il suo profumo sul cuscino e la maglia in cui ti avvolgi per dormire, e vuoi il ricordo delle sue mani su di te, della sensazione delle sue labbra, delle dita che scoprono ogni centimetro del tuo corpo facendolo risuonare come uno strumento perfettamente accordato, di cui lui è il musicista esperto.

Le dita si insinuano piano sotto la tua maglia. Ti sfiorano la pelle, salgono portando la stoffa con sé, e in pochi minuti siete entrambi nudi. Rimani vestita solo delle sue carezze e dei suoi baci, che sono diventati colpi di lingua impazienti. Vorresti voltarti tra le sue braccia ma lui ti blocca, e allora rimani ferma, seduta a goderti il suo affetto. La sua voce mugola qualcosa di incomprensibile, e tu rispondi con un gemito, mentre senti la sua bocca scivolarti lungo la schiena, e risalire poi per baciarti mentre le sue mani ti stringono i seni.

Rimanete così per un momento che ti sembra lunghissimo, lui che ti accarezza e tu che puoi solo alzare le braccia e cingergli il collo, mentre la stanza si riempie del silenzio pesante del vostro piacere. Chiudi gli occhi perché adori sentire ancora di più quello che sta facendo al tuo corpo, e i suoni che ti circondano ti aiutano a goderti ancora di più la sensazione di essere eccitata. Ti abbandoni contro di lui, il tuo corpo che si tende mentre le sue mani scendono e ti masturbano, e riapri gli occhi solo quando senti la sua erezione premere contro di te.

Sorridi, abbandonandoti al suo tocco, spingendo la valigia giù dal letto con un calcio. Lui ti distende, continua a baciarti e toccarti fino a quando gli sembri pronta, e allora ti prende con un sospiro caldo al tuo orecchio. Le sue carezze sembrano proteggerti, la sua bocca sembra insaziabile e tu ti lasci sfuggire i gemiti che compongono la vostra canzone d'amore. Hai sempre pensato che ci fosse una sorta di musica, nel sesso, perché i baci, la pelle contro la pelle, i corpi allacciati, hanno una melodia tutta loro che non può essere ricreata in nessun modo. Ogni incontro ha la sua melodia, ora dolce, ora violenta, ora malinconica e ora gioiosa. Ti piace che la tua voce ne faccia parte, che sovrasti la sua, più bassa e scura e profonda, che ti sussurra che adora **_sentirti_**, e tu sai che sentirti significa sentire la tua voce, la tua umidità intorno al sesso, la musica tutta dell'intimità che vi rimarrà addosso fino a quando vi rivedrete.

Poi i vostri orgasmi si confondono. E' l'unico momento in cui puoi sentirlo gemere davvero e trattieni il respiro, ascoltando quel suono che ti sembra la nota più acuta di ogni strumento musicale a cui puoi pensare. Le sue mani ti scivolano ancora addosso, soddisfatte, e si fermano sul tuo grembo, creandoti un groppo in gola a cui resisti a malapena. Hyne. Quest'uomo se ne andrà domattina e non potrai vederlo per una settimana intera, forse potrai sentirlo ogni tanto, e nel tuo grembo c'è suo figlio, **_vostro_** figlio, e non puoi lasciare che vada via senza saperlo, non puoi permettergli di fare l'amore con te un'altra volta senza che lo sappia. Aspetti che esca da te per voltarti a guardarlo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e sorridi della sua espressione preoccupata; ed è un sussurro la tua confessione, tanto che dubiti che lui abbia capito.

Sul suo viso si alternano migliaia di emozioni. Paura, confusione, sorpresa, incertezza, gioia -tutte imbrigliate in un sorriso insicuro che ti fa scoppiare in lacrime e gettargli le braccia al collo per ripetergli, ancora una volta, che aspetti il suo bambino.

Un secondo infinito, il tempo si ferma quando lui non dice nulla, non fa nulla, e tu inizi a temere che forse non è la bella notizia che credevi. Lui ti allontana da sé, ti stende sul letto, e tu hai addosso un'espressione ferita e confusa perché non sai più cosa aspettarti da lui.

E piangeresti di nuovo, quando ti fissa con degli occhioni stupiti da bambino, un azzurro macchiato di lacrime che ti fa innamorare di lui ancora una volta, in quel preciso istante. Una lacrima di entrambi accompagna il gesto di lui, nessuno di voi vorrebbe interrompere il silenzio sacro che circonda quella prima carezza.

Credi sia orgoglio quello che senti, quando le sue dita ti scivolano sul grembo, il tocco delicato di un pianista che suona la sua gioia.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: eccolo qui, il mio regalino di Natale Ok, non è un granché, lo so .. Mi aspettavo di meglio, da questo tema, ma per adesso sta così. Magari a temi finiti la rivedo un po' Auguri a tutti voi che mi seguite, in un modo o nell'altro :)  
Come sempre...questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata :)  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero :) 


	13. XIII Luna di pace

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
XIII. Luna di pace  
#13. Moonlight**

Non sai cosa ti sia preso.

Lo hai guardato, stasera; insieme avete visto i vostri amici fare festa, Squall sorridere, e la pace calare sul mondo con l'allegria che piano piano diventava stanchezza. Hai guardato i suoi occhi, perché ti hanno sempre affascinato, con quel loro colore così indefinibile. Sono così saturi di blu da essere scurissimi e credi che sia per quello che ti sei innamorata di lui.

Poi è diventato tutto molto nebuloso. Forse hai bevuto troppo vino, per festeggiare, forse hai riso troppo. Sai solo che qualcosa è scattato, dentro di te, e hai ricordato la solitudine di questi mesi: il grigiore della tua stanza, il silenzio, mentre gli altri erano da qualche parte per stare insieme. Senza fare nulla di particolare, solo per la gioia di essere vivi, per un giorno ancora. In questi mesi non avete avuto speranza più grande.

Non sai perché tu non hai mai partecipato. Sai che la cosa ti ha sempre messo a disagio, e dopo il concerto non te la sei più sentita di fare tutto questo. Ti sembrava una mancanza nei confronti dei morti, ritrovarsi la sera per farsi sfuggire una risata; ma stasera non ti sei più trattenuta.

E così, senza sapere perché, lo hai trascinato per un braccio nella tua camera, lo hai baciato, e un po' alla volta lui ha capito. Ti è dispiaciuto tenere il buio più completo, perché avresti voluto osservare quegli occhi così profondi, ma l'imbarazzo era troppo e in fondo, va bene così. C'è tempo per vedersi; stasera dovevate soltanto toccarvi. Le sue mani si sono impresse su di te con più forza, la tua pelle lo ha recepito più intensamente perché la vista non ha potuto distrarre il tuo corpo. Ti sembra quasi di essere più sua.

C'è stato un momento solo in cui ti sei sentita in colpa; quando il tuo corpo lo ha accolto e la tua anima ha iniziato a ricordare un altro uomo prima di lui -un uomo che hai amato, e che è stato importante, ma che è morto, falciato dalla guerra insieme a tanti altri. Hai dovuto chiudere gli occhi, allora, dirti che hai soltanto diciassette anni e non puoi passare la vita a rimpiangere un amore perduto. Ma lui se ne è accorto nonostante i tuoi sforzi e si è fermato, ti accarezza il viso, la luna è uscita da dietro le nuvole e illumina il suo sguardo.

Hai sempre sentito dire che le persone potevano affogare negli occhi di qualcuno, ma non ci hai mai creduto. Erano romanticherie degne di un romanzetto rosa da quattro soldi. Ma adesso inizi a ricrederti: perché i suoi occhi sono così magnetici, così scuri, così profondi, che non puoi smettere di fissarli e forse è questo che le persone intendono con annegare. E sparisce tutto quello che non è lui, mentre rimani a fissare il suo viso che si inonda del piacere che gli stai dando. I suoi movimenti ti fanno sua, la sua voce ti possiede, il suo corpo ti reclama e non c'è un angolo, di te, che non risponda al suo volere. Ti sembra di annegare, di morire, di non appartenerti più e di poter esistere soltanto in lui, nelle mani che ti muovono, nella bocca che ti cerca, negli occhi che ti attraggono, misteriosi e seducenti.

Quando tutto è finito, ti manca il respiro. Per lui che ti cade addosso, per la gioia di avercela fatta, per quegli occhi che non ti fissano più e che sembrano essersi portati via un pezzo di te. Piano piano il mondo torna ad essere fatto di oggetti, di buio, e non più soltanto di pelle accaldata e sudata che struscia contro di te. Ti godi le sue coccole in silenzio, recuperando un po' di fiato, e poi lo senti rotolare via da te, stringerti a lui e ti ritrovi con la guancia sul suo petto, a sentire il suo cuore che ti riverbera dentro.

Ti sembra che il tempo si fermi, in qualche modo. Hai sempre saputo, per qualche orologio interno, che ore erano, ma adesso non sapresti dirlo. Potrebbe essere mezzanotte, potrebbe essere mattina. Non ne hai idea, senti solo il suo cuore che batte, le sue mani che ti accarezzano un fianco, il lenzuolo che vi copre. Alzi gli occhi per guardarlo; e lui ha ancora la sua coda di cavallo e ti sfugge una risata quando lo vedi così spettinato, e affondi la mano nei suoi capelli per scioglierli, e gettare il laccio per terra, insieme al resto.

E poi ti chini per un bacio, scosti qualche ciocca ribelle che il sudore del sesso gli ha appiccicato alla faccia, e di nuovo quegli occhi così vividi e intensi che ti fissano e ti possiedono. E la luce della luna sul suo viso, che accentua ancora di più quel blu così profondo.

Credi di non aver mai visto nulla di così bello.

Di questa notte ti rimarrà sempre quest'immagine: la fotografia viva e pacifica dei suoi occhi al chiaro di luna.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	14. XIV Notte di raso

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
XIV. Notte di raso  
#14. Satin sheets**

Vorresti che fosse tutto perfetto.

E' il suo compleanno e hai deciso che stavolta dovevi essere tu a fare qualcosa per lui, e hai pensato che invitarlo da te potesse essere una buona idea. Hai passato il pomeriggio a pulire la tua camera, e a sistemare qua e là le candele profumate che hai comprato questa mattina; dai fornelli arriva il profumo di una cena quasi pronta, e devi ricordarti di ringraziare Edea, dopo -o non avresti saputo cosa gli piaceva di più. Hai perfino cambiato le lenzuola al letto, e usato quelle di raso; e anche se è un colore che non si addice al bianco tipico dei Seed, pensi che sia un cambiamento in meglio. La stanza è pronta per voi, e a te non rimane che prepararti per lui.

Hai appena finito di spazzolarti i capelli, quando senti bussare alla porta. Lo accogli con uno squillante buon compleanno, un abbraccio e un bacio per ringraziarlo del vino che ha portato. E poi la serata scorre anche meglio di quello che avevi creduto; sei riuscita a non bruciare la cena per il nervosismo, sei riuscita a seguire alla lettera le indicazioni di Edea e tutto quello che hai preparato ha incontrato il suo gusto. Sei molto più tranquilla di quanto pensavi; forse è la sua vicinanza, e il fatto che ogni volta che sei con lui ti dimentichi come devi muoverti e parlare e sorridere per piacergli. Lo fai e basta, come un qualcosa di naturale che non potrebbe essere altrimenti.

Poi succede qualcosa. Come se lui fosse diverso e come se questa non fosse la serata completamente nelle tue mani che avevi programmato. Si alza con un sorriso malizioso, accende le candele e spegne la luce pur flebile della tua stanza. Accende il tuo stereo per un po' di musica, e poi ti invita a ballare con lui -è così strano, un invito che viene da lui. Hai sempre sentito cose diverse, tipo "passo a prenderti alle otto per la cena", come se fosse già deciso. All'inizio ti dava fastidio; solo dopo hai capito la sua paura d'esser rifiutato.

Ti alzi e ti lasci scivolare tra le sue braccia -lui usa sempre questi balli come un modo per farti capire che a te ci tiene. Ti stringe e sta quasi immobile, tanto che ti chiedi perché ti inviti a ballare se tutto quello che vuole fare è abbracciarti; ma anche questa è la sua paura -potresti rifiutare un abbraccio. Un ballo non l'hai rifiutato a nessuno, neanche ai tempi della guerra. E tu lo lasci fare, allora. Non gli dici che lo abbracceresti comunque e per sempre perché hai paura anche tu di questa relazione, e della persona misteriosa che rimane, lui, per te. Ti limiti ad alzare gli occhi, a sfiorargli il naso con il tuo, soffocando una risatina quando la sua mano sul tuo fianco ti fa un po' solletico. Ed è infinito il tempo di quell'abbraccio nella musica, infinito quanto basta per farti credere che non esiste nient'altro.

Poi si muove. E' improvviso, feroce e quasi animalesco il suo bacio, guidato da un bisogno spasmodico che gli vedi addosso così poche volte. Rispondi con un gemito alla sua audacia improvvisa e questo sembra infiammarlo di più, e rischia di rompere il tuo vestito quando ti solleva le gambe a circondargli la vita per portarti sul letto, dove ti butta senza troppe cerimonie per lasciare che ti spogli da sola, mentre lui fa altrettanto. Ridi una sensuale risatina di piacere quando lui si corica addosso a te, e la sua bocca ti divora il collo, i seni, il sesso, mentre le sue mani ti modellano al suo volere. Ti senti gemere, ti senti muovere, ti senti pregarlo di sbrigarsi ma nulla di tutto questo ti sembra davvero tuo -è come se il bisogno fosse soltanto di lui ma sia troppo da sopportare, per una persona sola. E si riversa su di te, togliendoti ogni controllo sul tuo corpo.

E quando finalmente è dentro di te è così veloce, così potente, così eccitato ed eccitante che tu puoi soltanto urlare e trovarti a rantolare l'orgasmo perché non c'è abbastanza voce nella tua gola per tutto quello che provi. Per il ritrovare l'uomo sotto lo schema freddo del guerriero, per la passione e l'amore e la tenerezza di tutto quello che segue questo scoppio di lussuria. E' stato tutto così forte e così travolgente che ti trovi a gemere ancora quando cerchi di recuperare un po' di fiato e vorresti poter fare l'amore con lui di nuovo e immediatamente, quando i suoi occhi divertiti ti fissano.

Sembra piacergli, l'effetto che ha su di te.

E poi ti crolla accanto, con un gesto che sembra raccoglierti tra le sue braccia e le tue lenzuola pulite per un po' di meritato riposo. Non hai il coraggio di dirgli che avevi in programma uno spettacolo carino a Balamb, lo stesso che aspettate da mesi di poter vedere. Ora che sei entrata in quel letto e che ti godi la sensazione del raso e della sua pelle addosso, non vorresti più uscirne. Aspetti, sai che non è finita. Non lo è mai quando lui è così, quando il lavoro lo costringe a starti lontano per giorni e il suo desiderio diventa lacerante. Devi ammettere che c'è qualcosa di sexy, in questo suo costringersi ad essere freddo e distaccato, in questo negarsi il piacere della tua compagnia. Perché poi è tutto molto più intenso e Hyne, non è forse eccitante che a lui basti intravedere il tuo reggiseno dalla scollatura per non resistere oltre?

Chiudi gli occhi, le sue mani che ti coccolano, il suo corpo che ti protegge e la sua voce che ti sussurra il suo bisogno. Tra poco le coccole diventeranno carezze e la bocca sarà troppo impegnata per sussurrarti tenerezze, e tu non vuoi perderti un istante.

E' solo quando le sue mani ti stringono ancora i seni e il suo sesso si irrigidisce contro di te, che li riapri e fissi il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Ora lo capisci, non potevate uscire -in una notte come questa potevate solo fare l'amore fino a sfinirvi.

Quel cielo sembra raso, blu scuro come le tue lenzuola, caldo come le sue carezze.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	15. XV Nudità rossa

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
XV. Nudità rossa  
#15. Lantern**

I suoi occhi sembrano scavarti carezze sulla pelle.

Se ne sta seduto sul tuo letto, con una rivista d'armi aperta sulle gambe mentre tu sei seduta alla scrivania, che lavori alla relazione che dovrai presentare la settimana prossima, al seminario sulla magia organizzato dal Garden per le matricole. I suoi occhi sono insistenti sulla tua schiena, ma non riescono ad infastidirti. Sei abituata al suo corteggiamento silenzioso, al suo modo di iniziare a fare l'amore con te fissandoti mentre lavori, o mentre leggi, o mentre sistemi la tua camera perché sia più presentabile, quando arriva lui.

E' uno sguardo intenso, ma così carezzevole che ti senti rilassata. E decidi che manca ancora qualche giorno, per quella relazione, e che lui puoi vederlo solo alla sera ma puoi anche lavorare di giorno, se ti va. E adesso hai voglia di lui e delle sue sorprese, e della sua sensualità, e del suo erotismo così discreto e delle sue richieste che a volte per te sono così eccitanti da essere imbarazzanti.

Non appena chiudi i libri sulla scrivania e sistemi penne e blocchi per appunti, lo senti muoversi, dietro di te. Fai finta di nulla e aspetti, e poco dopo le sue mani ti stringono le spalle, massaggiandole un poco come per eliminare tutto lo stress che puoi avere in corpo. Poi scende a incontrare la tua mano che saliva ad accarezzarlo, ti fa alzare, ti volta e ti abbraccia. E in un sussurro caldissimo che ti toglie il respiro, mormora al tuo orecchio, "spogliati per me..."

Ti senti tremare all'idea, perché lui si allontana trattenendo la tua mano il più possibile, e accendendo una lanterna dalla luce rossa che ti ha regalato settimane fa, a uno dei mercatini a cui lo trascini. La stanza si veste di un'atmosfera soffusa che sembra favorire l'amore; e poi una melodia a te sconosciuta che si diffonde nell'aria e che accompagna i suoi occhi su di te.

Seduto sul letto, lui ti fissa. Se in imbarazzo e lui lo sa, ma non sono i suoi occhi, non sono mai i suoi occhi. E' la tua incertezza, l'idea di non essere abbastanza per lui, perché in fondo non sei bellissima, non sei formosa, e in generale la gente non si gira a guardarti per strada. Ma lui ti guarda come se fossi la sua Dea e soltanto adesso riesci a dimenticarti delle tue manie e a scioglierti per lui.

Uno alla volta, i tuoi vestiti cadono. La musica è così ritmica e così passionale che sembra guidarti, e i tuoi fianchi la seguono, e piano piano ti avvicini a lui, con addosso soltanto le tue mutandine, oramai -quelle vuoi che le tolga lui. E ti sei così persa nella musica travolgente che ha scelto lui per guardarti mentre ti spogli, che ti accorgi tardi d'aver chiuso gli occhi e li sbarri solo quando le sue mani ti fermano con forza i fianchi e la sua bocca ti circonda l'ombelico. Ti lasci sfuggire un gemito, quando lui scende dai tuoi fianchi alle tue cosce e le sue dita ti esplorano, sotto all'elastico della tua biancheria. Lentamente scivola via anche il tuo ultimo indumento, e ti siedi sulle sue ginocchia, tu nuda e lui ancora completamente vestito, e ti strusci contro i suoi pantaloni, con un ricordo vago del ritmo della musica nei tuoi movimenti. Senti la sua bocca circondarti il seno, e sollevi una mano ad accarezzarti l'altro capezzolo; le sue dita scivolano dentro di te e ti sembra di non resistere più. Anche perché non c'è divertimento se sei solo tu a non avere vestiti addosso.

Ma lui non sembra assecondarti, quando le tue mani lasciano il tuo seno e i suoi capelli per spogliarlo. Ti tiene ferma contro di sé, senza lasciarti andare per permetterti almeno di togliergli la maglia; e tu risolvi come puoi, e gli strappi la stoffa poco resistente di dosso. Lo senti mugolare, un suono a metà tra il gemito e la risata, smorzato dal tuo seno. Ti piace l'effetto che gli hai fatto, così chiaro e così potente tra le tue gambe; e gli prendi il viso tra le mani per sollevarlo a baciarti, con il solo scopo di stenderlo sul letto e spogliarlo.

Solo quando anche i suoi vestiti sono per terra gli permetti di farti quello che vuole. La musica ti avvolge ancora e c'è tutto il calore che viene da lui, quel caldo così confortante, così eccitante, che ti fa perdere il senso del tempo e desiderare che si fermi nel preciso istante in cui le sue labbra sfiorano il tuo sesso. Le sue mani sono così leggere, su di te, eppure così capaci di infiammarti. Il tuo corpo reagisce senza che tu possa fare niente per fermarlo.

Poi lo senti stendersi su di te, baciarti col tuo sapore sulla lingua e ti stringi a lui come se ne dipendesse la tua vita. Le sue mani ti fermano i fianchi, le sue labbra ti abbandonano, i suoi occhi sembrano ordinarti di voltarti e non fai in tempo ad esaudire la sua richiesta che è già dentro di te. Le tue dita stringono il cuscino, la tua schiena si inarca, le sue mani ti stringono i seni e la sua bocca ti morde la nuca. Sorridi in un gemito quando pensi che il tuo freddo guerriero che non vuole tenerti per mano, nei corridoi, diventa il tuo uomo dolce e appassionato, a porte chiuse. C'è quasi qualcosa di animalesco, nell'abbandono con cui sa fare l'amore con te. E' così eccitante che credi di non potergli mai dire di no.

E adori il momento in cui il tuo piacere è al culmine e sembra strapparti dentro, scuotendoti così tanto che puoi solo appoggiare la fronte al cuscino e sentire lui che si risolleva da te, lasciandoti il marchio del suo morso, mentre le sue mani ti stringono i fianchi e con qualche ultima, potente spinta ti bagna del suo seme. Non potresti dirgli di no perché lui è tuo davvero solo in questi momenti, quando i suoi occhi ti seguono, durante la giornata, con una carezza che è solo un preludio dei giochi della sera. Non potresti dirgli di no perché è irresistibile il suo sguardo, è irresistibile il suo corpo, è irresistibile il modo in cui, dopo aver soddisfatto i tuoi sensi, ti stringe a sé per dimostrarti che forse non lo sa dire, ma a te ci tiene. Lo sai, in fondo, ma sentirglielo esprimere anche con il suo corpo che ti fa da rifugio è...toccante.

Non avete bisogno di parole, e tu non le vorresti nemmeno -le persone non conoscono il linguaggio dell'amore e finiscono sempre per dire troppo, o troppo poco. Ti piace pensare che avete trovato il vostro equilibrio, e che quando ti volti, tra le sue braccia, per guardarlo in faccia e strofinare il naso contro il suo, lui capisca che vuoi dirgli che non vorresti essere in nessun altro posto al mondo. E che quando ti spogli per lui ti senti la donna più bella sulla terra. E che quando ti dai a lui ti senti così onorata che lui abbia scelto te che potresti esplodere d'orgoglio.

Poi lui sorride. E sai che sta dicendo che ti adora. E che adora la tua nudità vestita di luce rossa, sensuale e ammaliante. E che forse le persone non si voltano a guardarti per strada ma bè...per lui, sei la sua dea.

E averti lo fa esplodere d'orgoglio.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


	16. XVI Primo solletico

_**Disclaimer**_: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**LIME  
XVI. Primo solletico  
Bonus #01. Laughter**

Non sapevi che soffrisse il solletico.

Te ne sei accorta per caso, quando ti sei resa conto che prima o poi avreste dovuto parlare di quello che era successo. O almeno guardarvi in faccia, o tutte quelle cose che presumi facciano le coppie di amanti la mattina dopo.

Forse volevi sfuggire all'imbarazzo, perché ti sei accorta che lui stranamente non sembra a disagio, anzi; ti è parso che avesse un sorrisetto compiaciuto e che quasi ridesse del tuo rossore. Sta di fatto che a un certo punto gli hai sfiorato appena un fianco e lui è scoppiato in una risata che ti ha ammorbidito e ti sei sentita come avvolta, come irretita, come incantata.

Ti sei fermata. Hai ascoltato la sua voce che rideva, hai osservato il suo corpo che si scuoteva e si calmava, e poi hai ricambiato il suo sorriso. Sei riuscita a guardarlo negli occhi dimenticandoti che sei nuda, nel suo letto e che dovresti alzarti e tornare nella tua camera, se non vuoi che ti vedano. Allunghi una mano e gli fai ancora un po' di solletico.

Chi l'avrebbe detto che una persona come Squall potesse soffrirne?

Continui e prima che tu te ne renda conto, gli sei sopra, stai ridendo fino alle lacrime, e lui combatte per divincolarsi dalla tua stretta e ricambiare il favore. E finalmente ci riesce, e ti rovescia sul letto. Sei tu adesso a cercare di divincolarti, ma lui è troppo forte, la posizione troppo intima, e la sua voce troppo tenera quando pronuncia il tuo nome. È come se ti chiedesse di fermarti, riempiendo il tuo nome di caldo, di sole, e di primavera.

E lo fai. Hai ancora un po' il fiato corto, e lo fissi negli occhi sentendolo sempre più vicino, premuto contro di te. Non sai più se ti manca il respiro per il suo peso, per la sua vicinanza, o per i giochi e le risate di poco fa; fatichi a respirare ed è l'unica cosa che capisci. Poi lui si china, ti bacia prima piano e poi con una passione crescente che ti ricorda ieri sera, quando ti ha invitata nella sua camera e ti sei ritrovata nel suo letto. Ti senti protetta, avvolta, ti stringi a lui per riflesso e rispondi al suo bacio, conscia appena della sua eccitazione che ti preme contro una coscia.

È un incontro tranquillo, il vostro. Hai sempre pensato che il sesso fosse impetuoso, travolgente, che si sarebbe risolto in pochi minuti. Perché il gioco vero era prima, nel sedursi, nel guardarsi, nel toccarsi casualmente. Invece lui gioca a letto. Si prende il tempo che gli serve, come se ti stesse esplorando. In un certo senso esplorarti è quello che fa, perché non c'è un punto nel tuo corpo che le sue dita e le sue labbra non cerchino. È lento, ma non per questo meno impetuoso o meno travolgente -è semplicemente diverso da quello che credevi.

Ma è esplosiva la sensazione che ti sale dentro, quel suo accompagnarti poco alla volta ad avere un delirante bisogno di lui, fino a credere di poter morire di desiderio se non ti penetrerà subito.

E poi entra, ancora lento e insieme impetuoso, e così silenzioso da farti quasi vergognare dei tuoi gemiti insopprimibili. Solo alla fine si lascia andare a un suono così sensuale che tu te ne innamori, e ti cade addosso, fermando il tuo tremare con il suo corpo. Ti sembra infinito il tempo in cui ti rimane dentro e addosso, e ne assapori ogni secondo con gli occhi chiusi, regalandogli qualche carezza pigra sulla schiena.

Vorresti rimanere così per sempre.

Solo quando hai bisogno di respirare e lui è troppo pesante lo fai alzare da te con un po' di solletico, strappandogli un'altra risata affascinante. Ti avvicini, per l'ultima coccola prima di andare via, e gli sussurri all'orecchio, "non sapevo che soffrissi il solletico..."

Lui sorride, si porta un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi.

"Sei stata la prima a farmelo."

Pochi minuti dopo te ne vai, a malincuore, ma con un sorriso soddisfatto. Chi avrebbe detto che il solletico potesse essere così intimo, quasi sensuale?

* * *

_**Note dell'autrice**_: questa fanfiction è un piccolo esperimento, di cui parlo un po' meglio nel mio blog **Wide Awake**. Fa parte delle storie del 5000x4, anche se è molto più breve (non abbastanza per essere un drabble, purtroppo), ed è ispirata ai temi della Writing Community 15 limes. Devo, come al solito, ringraziare **Idreim** per averla betata  
Come sempre, termino col farvi presente che le risposte ai vostri eventuali commenti, critiche o domande le potrete trovare sul mio blog **Wide Awake**, per non rubare altro spazio qui. A presto, spero 


End file.
